


Simple Pleasures

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP extra to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/314685">Rag Water, Bitters and Blue Ruin</a>, set a year or so later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

By the time Leon gets home it's dark, and he can see the lights on in his flat. He can't help smiling even as he thinks this is why the others tease them so much. Gwaine might as well give up his flat and they can both stop pretending he doesn't basically live with Leon. Maybe they should talk about it, Leon thinks. It can wait for another day, though. He'd been so delayed at work that he'd sent Gwaine a message to go ahead and eat without him, snatching a few slices of pizza from the guys in Finance who were working just as late, for his own dinner.

All he wants right now is to drag Gwaine into bed, curl up around him, and sleep. His plan is derailed a little though when he finds the bedroom door wide open, Gwaine already sprawled on the bed. He grunts a greeting as Leon approaches. 

"Hey," Leon says. "Sorry about dinner. Cleared everything, though, we should be fine for the weekend."

They're having dinner with Gwaine's brother, sister-in-law, and nephews on Saturday. Gwaine has been excited all week and it's an obvious measure of his exhaustion that he only grunts. Leon sits on the edge of the bed next to him and loosens his tie, kicking off his shoes and then squeezing the back of Gwaine's neck gently, where his hair is still damp from the shower.

"What's up with you, then?"

Gwaine's only wearing a pair of boxers and Leon can't resist stroking down the smooth line of his spine as he mumbles, "Hate...Percival."

"Ah," Leon says, biting down on a grin. He pulls off his ring and rolls his sleeves up, kneeling on the bed between Gwaine's feet and massaging at one tense thigh.

Gwaine moans shamelessly. "That's really good."

"Yeah?" Leon presses harder with his thumbs and Gwaine _melts_.

"Mmm. Don't you dare stop."

Leon bends forward and kisses the small of Gwaine's back. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Gwaine settles even deeper into the mattress under Leon's touch and mumbles something that sounds like "marathon".

"Beg your pardon?"

Gwaine turns his head, flicking his hair out of his face and says, "Me and Perce are going to run the London marathon."

Leon can't help chuckling, thinking of last year and the weeks of bitching that had surrounded race-day. He only laughs harder when Gwaine shoots an affronted glare over his shoulder.

"Oh, babe," Leon says gently. "Again?"

There's something twitchy in Gwaine's expression and Leon narrows his eyes. "...every year?"

Gwaine nods and groans through Leon's laughter. "Shut up! This is madness. Why did I ever – "

"Because you're an over-competitive arse," Leon says lightly. He continues his massage until Gwaine's muscles are relaxed rather than tight and then just stops, his hands on Gwaine's legs.

"Whatcha doing?" Gwaine asks eventually.

Leon shrugs. "Just looking. Love you, you know."

Gwaine turns his head. "Love you too, but I know that tone and I'm completely done in."

Leon laughs ruefully and runs his hands up to the small of Gwaine's back. "Can't blame a man for optimism," he says. "Especially not when you're all – you."

Gwaine laughs, throaty and familiar and says, "You could just jack off all over my back."

And Christ, he's joking – probably – mostly – but something in that makes Leon's mouth go dry. He's silent just a second too long and Gwaine turns to look at him.

"Oh! Oh. Well, alright then, cowboy," he says before turning back, stretching his arms above his head. "Have at it. Oh, wait, hang on." He lowers his arms to shove and shimmy his boxers halfway down his thighs.

"Jesus Christ," Leon mutters.

Gwaine laughs – cheeky fucker – and Leon starts scrambling out of his clothes. His cock's filling already, and Leon fists it slowly with one hand, dragging the other down the length of Gwaine's spine, lingering in the warmest spots he finds. Gwaine loves to be touched and well, Leon could do that all day. He curves his fingers around to brush over Gwaine's ribs, huffing out a laugh at the way Gwaine arches his back and slaps at Leon's hand. 

Leon relents and leaves off the ticklish spot. He slides his hand down instead, palms the curve of Gwaine's arse and squeezes as he strokes himself. Gwaine shifts under him, spreading his legs a little wider and – unless Leon's much mistaken – grinding down against the mattress just a little. Leon can't help himself, lifting his hand to his mouth to wet his thumb and then spreading Gwaine's arse again, rubbing his thumb over the soft, tight furl of his hole. Leon's not seeking to get inside, just wants to _feel_. 

"Oh, Christ," Gwaine murmurs into the pillow, and then Leon almost chokes on his own breath, eyes riveted on the knowingly sexy arch of Gwaine's spine as he turns his head to watch Leon. "Come on, then," Gwaine says. "Let me feel it."

Leon strokes himself faster, twisting his fist around the head of his cock and nudging just the tip of his thumb into Gwaine's clenching heat.

"Fuck – " Leon grits out, his hips jerking as he comes. He watches himself spatter Gwaine's lower back with a rumbling groan. When he can sort of think again, he rubs Gwaine's hip in a fumbling gesture. Gwaine twists underneath him, scrambling to turn over.

"You're supposed to be tired," Leon reminds him. 

"After that?" Gwaine scoffs. "You must be joking."

Leon laughs and helps Gwaine over onto his back. He can feel Gwaine hard and hot against his thigh and starts to move down his body. Gwaine grabs a handful of his hair and says, "No, uh-uh, get up here. Kiss me."

And well – Leon is certainly not going to complain about that. He reaches between and curls his fingers around Gwaine's dick, getting a moan out of him at the first touch. Their kiss turns dirty very quickly, Gwaine's tongue fucking into Leon's mouth as he strokes Gwaine in a familiar, easy rhythm. Gwaine only breaks off from kissing Leon to pant against the side of his throat and pull him in closer.

For someone with such a dirty mouth most of the time, Gwaine is surprisingly quiet when he comes, everything in him locking down tight, his body hard against Leon's. Leon strokes him through it until Gwaine makes a whiny noise and pushes his hand away before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Need to get a cloth," Leon says a bit later.

"Shh," Gwaine says, curling his arm tighter around Leon's waist. "Power nap."

Leon laughs and brushes Gwaine's hair back from his face, kisses his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ [here](http://leashy-bebes.livejournal.com/302681.html)


End file.
